The Garden
by loveless0is0my0name
Summary: A songfic with Sakura and Gaara, but mainly Sakura's way of dealing how emotionless Gaara is. Song: The Garden by Mirah. Has little WARNINGS. Written for nemadragon31, hope you like it .


I'm back finally!

… well kind of back. I just wrote this songfic but I do have some that are half finished! So hopefully I can post those.

Oh! This is for my best friend nemadragon31, she loves the pairing GaarSaku, so I hope you enjoy it!

Song is "The Garden" by Mirah.

**Disclaimer:** yep… still do NOT own Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, or Sakura

**Warnings:** suicide as usual, gaarsaku, some bloody description but it's not that bad

Enjoy!

* * *

She stood in front of his expressionless face, her jade eyes clashing with his sea foam green ones. She cocked her head to the right and a grin formed, one that didn't fit on her usually soft face.

He stood there, just as silent as the others behind them outside the chakra enforced barrier. She faced them her back to the cliffs that the water licked at. Her eyes boring into all of theirs, staring into the honey-brown of Tenten's, the snow white's of the Hyuuga's, into Shikamaru and Choji's, the light blue of Ino's, into the brown of Kiba's, the black of Rock Lee's and Shino's, then lastly into the dark onyx of Sasuke's and into the watering oceans of Naruto's.

And she didn't feel a damn thing. But oh, Naruto new… he knew what was going to happen. He could see it in her eyes because he had it in his eyes once, there's even little traces of it left,

…the madness of love.

But she didn't care if he could see it or not. She went to the portable stereo, her ankles jingling with the bells she put around them just for this moment, and pushed the play button.

_Oh oh i really wanted that thing_

Her voice carried a harsh, seductive tone as she made a heart-shaped cut with her manicured nails on Gaara's pale exposed chest.

_I just want to sing_

Her eyes intensified with insanity as the crimson red kimono flowed around her when she danced.

_I love you baby_

Her plump lips lingered open to caress Gaara's porcelain cheek, breathing air upon him with her next words.

_Won't you bring_

She stomped her feet and clapped her hands to the beats as she danced around him in his frozen stupor.

_All the flowers you_

Her thin hands rose above her head and then elegantly flowed past the cherry blossom in her hair down her body.

_Find out in the garden_

Feminine hands gripped tight at the chest and stomach of the loose dress before flying to just barely touching Gaara's skin and then floating down.

_Don't tell me the truth_

She placed her hand on his chest, her words turning bitter.

_That your heart has hardened_

Curling her fingers into a fist not caring that she smeared blood…

_But you don't want me anymore_

she backed away,

_How can it be_

tips of her fingers lingering for the tiniest moment…

_Look what you've done to me_

and then ripping open the folds of her kimono, she showed them the gaping hole in her chest. Blood soaking into the fabrics making the god-awful sight even more noticeable.

The sight of her beating heart practically falling out of her exposed body. The organ still pumping blood to the half-in-half-out intestines as she sickly smiled.

_Oh oh_

Gaara didn't move.

Not a facial expression available on him.

She heard Naruto scream.

Still, Gaara didn't move…

not even a goddamn twitch!

Her smile turned down and she sang the next verse._  
_

_Oh oh the bee does quickly sting_

Pushing her notably paler hands into the pool of blood forming in her body she grabbed a handful of the think liquid.

_I was wondering_

Putting a blood soaked finger to her lips her tongue snaked out to lick the life on her hands.

_If you could maybe darling_

Moving from hers to his, she traced the bottom lip before slapping him across the cheek.

_Think? I'd give everything_

Making sure Gaara's eyes were trained back to her,

_If you'd grant my love a pardon_

she motioned to her heart.

_And all the fruits_

Then she danced to where she was right up against him,

_Again would fill the garden_

her hands tilting his head harshly down to hers.

_But you don't want me anymore_

Her cold trembling lips brushing his as she sang.

_How can it be?_

Their eye's locked in an intense gazed, a lone tear falling from his empty face.

_Look what you've done to me_

And that's all she needed.

_Oh oh_

She danced to the edge of the cliffs not looking back once.

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

Closing her eye's and spreading her arms out wide…

_Oh oh_

And leaned forward.

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

The ocean waves swallowing her into the deep.

_Oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

Gaara fell to his knees as the barrier dropped.

Tears freely falling down faces of shock and horror at what they'd seen.

Naruto was still screaming while his boyfriend, Sasuke, held him. What would he do now? Who would he talk to about his emotionless boyfriend and understand? Sakura was gone…

Naruto just hoped that he wouldn't loose to the madness like she did.

* * *

Please review!

--loveless


End file.
